Slayers: Siblings!
by Niu-Slayers
Summary: When the mazoku discover a new way to return the world to chaos Luna,Gourry's brother,Naga,and others must work together to stop them.Takes place during the first season of Slayers.
1. Chapter 1

The sun's bright rays shined upon the many riches piled high in the middle of the bandit camp. I stared at the many bandits with annoyance. How many camps had that been today? I thought to myself. Wasn't my sister supposed to get rid of them all? She was, after all, the Bandit Killer.

I sighed and unsheathed my sword. It was time for the bandits to pay for all that they have done- stealing, killing, and laughing the most annoying laughs I have ever heard.

"Who's there?" one of the bandits, I guessed would be the leader, yelled out into the open. 'I guess my cover's blown.' I thought stepping out of my hiding place. I heard a couple of gasps.

"C-could it…could it be?" one struggled to spit out.

"The famous and dangerous Lina Inverse?" My eye brow twitched a little. How come no one ever knows who I am? I thought angrily. I mean, really! I'm the Knight of Ceiphied! I pushed those thoughts aside for a moment and answered the bandit's question.

"No," I told them. "My sister couldn't make it." It wasn't a lie. Lina couldn't make it which explained why I was where I was. I took one hand from my sword and brought it down to my pocket. I felt a piece of paper rustle inside and I sighed in relief it was still there.

_It was quiet in the family room. Nothing but the fire crackling to keep the nights warm made a sound. It stayed like that until my mother couldn't take it anymore. _

"_Are we just going to sit here?" she asked. "Just sit here and do nothing while we know that one of our family members is in trouble?" _

_She held up a piece of paper. A wanted poster. A wanted poster with the picture of Lina Inverse right in the middle for the world to see. I was walking home from work when I spotted it. I also saw another wanted poster of a man but I figured it must be something different. I brought the poster home to show my parents which brought us where we were. _

"_You shouldn't be so surprised mother," I said calmly. "We all know Lina. We knew she'd get into something like this." my father nodded in agreement. _

"_True but now that it's happened…" my mother paused for a moment to think then spoke again. "What if Lina has become some horrid killer?" I rolled her eyes._

"_We all know that would never happen mother," I reassured her. "I think you're overreacting." _

_The silence filled the room once again. My parents continued to think about the situation while I thought about what to cook for dinner. Finally the silence broke, this time my father spoke. _

"_Maybe we should at least check on her," _

"_She will hate you if you do that," I reminded him. He nodded. _

"_Then you can go Luna," Not many things surprised me but this surprised me so much I could feel my mouth almost drop._

"_What father?" I asked trying to keep my voice normal. "You know how she reacts by me. She'll freak out." _

"_Exactly, if she has become some horrid killer then you can set her straight!" The logic didn't seem to make complete sense to me but what could I do? They were my parents, I had to obey. Knight of __Ceiphied_ _or not. I nodded her head, agreeing to my father's idea. _

"_Great! You'll leave in the morning."_

So there I was getting ready to take on another bandit camp all because my sister had become a horrid killer according to my parents. But still, why must every one mistake me for my sister? We looked nothing alike!

I was about to charge but then some one spoke.

"Hold on, hold on." The voice was male. I only turned to see who it was when I knew all the other bandits turned to see. I was right, it was a male. Somewhere in his late twenties with blue eyes and chestnut colored hair. He had a sword at his side but his face made him look completely harmless. Maybe it was one of the bandits? I thought.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asked. Okay, this time I was wrong he wasn't with the bandits. Then who was he?

"Oh, just a traveling mercenary," he replied calmly. He walked pasted me and in front of the bandit leader with a smile that was driving me crazy of annoyance. The leader stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah, and what do ya want?" Oh god, I could smell his rotten breath all the way from here, I felt bad for the guy who was standing in front of him. The man gave a chuckle.

"Well you see," he began. "I was thinking that if I stopped you guys from fighting then I would get a reward because if you lose all your men then you'll be nothing." The man turned to face me. It was only then did I ever notice that he was actually good looking and while I didn't really care for men it was hard not to admit it. He continued.

"And I'd say that women over there could take your camp down easily," Wow, good-looking and smart that's something you don't see everyday. He turned his attention back to the leader who was growling at the man's logic.

"So as a reward for saving you how about you give me some of your riches, hmm?" Ha! So there was a flaw in him, he was greedy, who else would walk into a fight defenseless?

"You wish kid," the leader spat. He signaled for more men to prepare for battle. "Now we'll show ya we can take on you and that pretty lady over there." I moved up next to the man.

"Step aside," I told him, raising my sword for battle. Instead of following my orders he simply held out his arm in front of me as if to tell me to back off. He smirked and drew his sword. I don't know what it was but something about the sword caught my eye. It wasn't normal that was for sure.

"AHHH!" cried the bandit camp as they charged forward weapons ready. The man readied himself. I watched in amazement as the man danced across the area, blocking every attack and hitting every bandit perfectly. Not one person got a scratch on him.

The battle was over quick with the chestnut haired man the winner. He gave the survivors a good look at his sword as if he was threatening them. It worked. The rest ran off terrified. The man sheathed his sword and walked over to the pile of treasure.

"You went through all that trouble for a couple of gold pieces?" I asked him. He stopped his search and gave me a confused look. Then he quickly looked back at the treasure. "There's only gold here?" he asked sounding disappointed. "Man and I thought I was lucky this time." He walked over to me and gave me a smile.

"What?" I asked when he wouldn't say anything. His smile faded.

"You're not going to say thank you?"

"Why should I? You said it yourself I could have taken those guys myself." I watched as the man burst into laughter. This guy was really getting on my nerves. What the hell was so funny? As if he read my mind he answered.

"I was joking! I was only trying to scare the bandits; I didn't actually think you could take them!" He said through laughs. He finally stopped when he found himself head first in dirt.

Hey! He deserved it!

When he got up he looked pretty mad. "What the hell was that?" he asked. I shrugged and began to walk passed him. I could tell he got even madder.

"Hey where are you going?" he yelled.

"I looking for Lina inverse," Okay, so what if I told him the truth? It wasn't like I was going to see him again. There was silence and for a second I thought the guy walked away but I was wrong when he started walking next to me.

"Well what a coincidence. I'm searching for Gourry Gabreiv." The name didn't ring a bell so I continued to walk and look forward. "You know, the swordsman that's traveling with Lina Inverse," I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the man. I raised an eye brow.

"Who are you?" I asked. He gave me a smile.

"James Gabreiv and you are?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie: Hey everyone! Back with a new story! Why? Well there's not many Luna stories out there and well I wanted to try her character. So I hope you all enjoy this fic!**

* * *

I stared in amazement as James finished his sixth helping of Atlas City's famous roast beef. I hadn't seen anyone eat that much since Lina was still living with us. I quickly snapped back into reality and continued our conversation from earlier.

After James "saved" me from the group of bandits we headed to Atlas City while he explained that his brother, Gourry, was traveling with my sister. He also mentioned the wanted posters too. Though the reason why he was looking for his brother was still unknown to me.

"So let me get this straight," I said, getting his attention. "Your brother, Gourry Gabriev, is traveling with my sister, Lina Inverse, and they were framed, am I right?" James nodded while swallowing his last piece of roast beef.

"And how do you know they were framed if you've haven't seen your brother in years?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. James took a huge swing at his drink and then looked at me calmly.

"Easy, I know my brother. He would never become a 'horrid killer'" He laughed at my mother's guess. "He's too nice and you said it yourself Lina wouldn't become one either."

"Ok that explains one part but why being framed? Lina could have stolen something to become wanted," I knew that probably wasn't the case but I had to get James to further explain his idea. It sounded like it made sense…

"Hello? Have you seen the reward on her head and my brother's? Nothing they could have stolen could be that much. This brings me back to my idea of them being framed."

He smiled triumphantly. I really just wanted to smack that grin off his face. Just because one of his ideas actually made sense didn't mean he was genius. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Well if your guess is correct then my adventure here is over. I guess I'll be heading back home," That caught James of guard. His smile faded and he stared at me confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to check on Lina,"

"I was but if she was just framed then I'm sure she can handle things herself," I explained to him and what does it matter to James if my journey ended when it only started a few days ago?

"But you promised to take me to my brother," Okay, that threw me off guard. I tried really hard not to show my surprise to James. I stared at the older man in front of me for a moment then spoke.

"I have no memory of ever saying that," I told him.

"Well maybe you just have bad memory?" James suggested. I gave him a stare that got him shaking a little bit in his chair. He put up his hands in defense. "I was only kidding! You don't have to get so mad."

I let out another sigh. If I went back home this soon then my parents would figure out sooner or later that I didn't actually check on Lina. Maybe I could tag along with James for awhile if he didn't get himself killed with his annoying personality first. Curiosity got the better of me and I began to wonder why James would make the lie of me saying I would travel with him. I decided to ask.

"Alright James why would you want me to travel with you?"

"Well you looked like you knew where you were going so I figured you knew where your sister was and if we find your sister we'd find my brother…"

"So you were going to follow me because you thought I knew were they were?" James nodded. I shook my head.

"Sorry but I don't know where my sister is," Before I could explain anymore James began to freak out.

"You don't know? So you were going to travel aimlessly around the whole world until you found her?" he asked. Of course I wasn't going to do that. It would take too long and I had a job to get back to. My thoughts trailed on. I began to wonder how long James had been traveling. How long he had been searching for his brother. I guessed a long time if he was willing to get a stranger's help. I also began to wonder who exactly James was.

James dressed nicely. Something that people belonging to the royal family would wear but still good for traveling. Fine silk and a beautiful color of blue. Not to mention the sword he had. It looked normal but the power it gave out was enchanting. He was obvious someone with a lot of money. Was that the reason why his brother was traveling with Lina? Because he had money too?

"Hello? You still there?" James, who was waving a hand in my face, snapped me back into reality. I pushed his hand aside and I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't going to walk this entire earth for her," I reached into my pocket and took out the wanted poster I had found back home. I showed it to James.

"What about it?" he asked, staring at the paper. "I've seen tons of these."

"Yes, but have you ever looked closely?" I pointed to the top of the paper. "Look here there's an address of the people who made these posters." I looked up at James for a minute to see him staring at the address hard. "I was thinking that if I went to this address then they might tell me who put a bounty on Lina's head. Then I would find that person and hopefully finding Lina there as well."

I put the paper back into my pocket and watched James think it through. His eyes were closed and he was tapping his chin. Finally James opened eyes and stared at me hard.

"Your plan could work," He said. "So am I aloud to tag along with you?" I nodded my head and waved a hand at him signaling that I didn't really care if he did. At that moment, though, an idea formed in my head. Maybe I could see how much money this guy had.

"Alright James you can come but only if you pay the bill," Sure I had enough money to pay but did James? By the look of his face I could tell he didn't. It looked like he was about to panic again. I smiled. I never knew watching him panic like that would be so entertaining.

"Uhh…" Was all James was able to say. Then suddenly a loud sound of glass shattering filled the room. We both turned to see what it was. It was a window that had shattered and standing in the middle of the mess was a young boy. About Lina's age?

He was nothing compared to what James looked like. His hair was one black mess and his clothes were torn and covered with dirt. His brown eyes were staring at me attentively. He raised a finger at me.

"You!" he yelled angrily. What the hell did I do to get him so mad? Apparently James was thinking the same thing because his face looked like he wanted an explanation. "How dare you show your face here!" He began to walk to our table.

"Luna?" James asked expecting an explanation. I could only give him a confused stare. At that moment James got up from his chair and unsheathed his sword. The boy noticed this and stopped in his tracks.

"You can stay out of this," he said in a calmer voice. It looked like he didn't want to hurt anyone other than me. I can't say I'm too happy though. I got up from my own chair and stared at the boy.

"Why are you after me?" I asked him. He turned his focused back to me, eyes ablaze with anger.

"You know what you did!" Okay, that didn't help me at all. I guess I have no other choice but to fight him until he told me what exactly I did wrong. I unsheathed my sword and signaled James to let me handle it.

"I'll fight you kid but let's take it outside shall we? You don't want anyone else getting hurt." The boy thought it through then nodded my head. He watched me closely as we both walked outside of the restaurant and on the streets. People made room for us but stayed close enough to watch. I could see James watching from the crowd.

"Shall we?" I asked, preparing myself for battle. The boy nodded. I was taken by surprise when the boy went down on his hands and knees and before I could do anything a light consumed his body. It blinded me for a moment but then the light faded where I found a tiger in place of the boy.

_What the hell?_

How could that be possible? Unless he was…No! He couldn't be. Those were long gone. I pushed those thoughts aside knowing that those questions would be answered after the battle. The tiger pounced at me and a brought my sword up to defend. My sword hit against the claw and the tiger jumped back. This time I ran for him with my sword high for attack. He was able to move as my sword came down. When I brought my sword up he was already behind me, claw ready to strike. I dropped to the ground and rolled away. I got back up when I had a good shot of him. Unfortunately he dodged this attack as well.

It continued like this for awhile. I was impressed by the kid's speed and stamina but he wouldn't last for long that was for sure. When I had the chance I looked through the crowd. It didn't take long to find James; he was big compared to most men his age. I quickly ran towards him, I could feel the tiger hot on my tail. As soon as I reached James I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him between me and the tiger.

"Ahhh!" James shouted in surprise. The tiger stopped at once. I took this chance to drop James and get behind the tiger. Before it could realize what was happening I hit it on the back of the head with the hilt of my sword. The tiger fell to the ground and then soon turned back into the boy.

"Did you kill him?" James asked, recovering from his shock. I shook my head.

"No just knocked him out," I answered wiping sweat from my forehead.

"What is he?" James asked poking at the kid's side, checking if would get up.

"A shape-shifter," I told him. "And the last of his kind."

* * *

**Katie: Has anyone ever realized that Lina, Gourry, and Amelia all have older siblings? Well I did and I started thinking about how cool it would be if they met. So this fic idea came into mind. I think the only one I had the most trouble with was trying to make a Zel in their group. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Katie: Chapter three up!

Disclaimer: Slayers and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

* * *

I ignored the stares the James and I were getting. We were walking through Atlas City holding the teenage boy. James got his legs and I got the boy's arms. I looked around the city trying to find an inn.

"Shape-shifters," James said breaking the silence that was between us. "I thought they _all_ died."

"I thought so too," I admitted.

"So why was he mad at you? What did you do?" James asked staring at me straight in the eye. For some reason, I don't know why, I shifted my gaze away from his.

_Might as well tell him._

I cleared my throat and began the story. "Way before I was even born, shape-shifters lived in Zefilia. Everything was peaceful and the shape-shifters were very helpful to the people of Zefilia."

I turned my gaze over to the boy. I tried to imagine the shape-shifters back then. Back before I was even born. "Things went bad when Zefilia got a new ruler, a king who hated the shape-shifters. He had banished all of them and tricked people into believing that they were the enemies. The shape-shifters, with no food, had no choice but to use their powers to steal.

"They transformed into humans from Zefilia and stole food in that form. The people got blamed for it and were sent to jail and sometimes death. It took awhile for the king to figure out that it was all the shape-shifter's doing and sent out an order to have them all killed. Of course no one could kill them because they could never find them since they could change their appearance. That is until I was born."

I finally looked at James. His eyebrows furrowed and he stared at me accusingly. He probably guessed the rest of the story but I decided to continue. It felt good to finally get it off my chest.

"I'm the Knight of Ceiphied. I was the only one who actually had a chance to kill the shape-shifters so I did. I was to believe that it was the right thing to do." I winced as I remembered all the blood that was spilt that one day. All the bodies around me and all the blood on my hands. I shook my head to remove the images.

"But that was when I was young and naïve. I'm sort of glad this kid survived. Now I know that I didn't kill entire species."

"Yeah but now you have to live with the fact that some kid is out on the street with no family at all," James pointed out. He just had to make things worse didn't he? I gave him a glare then spoke.

"What about you, huh? Don't you have some skeleton in your closet? How about telling me why your looking for your brother," James looked like he didn't hear me. He was looking around the city for an inn. A moment passed and I was about to ask the question again but James spoke.

"I don't really feel like telling you about my personal life," he said turning his head back to me. I growled in frustration. I should have figured he would be like that but still he could have said something so I wouldn't feel like the only bad guy here. James stopped walking. I stopped to and looked to what James was staring at. There I saw an inn that looked pretty good and cheap. We walked in, ignoring the stares we got from inside.

* * *

"You should go to your room, you look tired," James said as I sat in a chair next to the bed where the teenage shape-shifter rested. James leaned against the wall on the other side of the bed.

After we entered the inn I rented two rooms. James agreed to not only share a room with the shape-shifter but also give the teenager the bed while he slept on the ground. We took the boy to his room and placed him on the bed. After that James and I went to the dinning room for a snack and ended up back in the shape-shifter's room. I really wish I knew this kid's name.

"I'm alright," I lied. In truth I felt very tired and weak. I hadn't got much sleep the night before and was busy all day. I actually wanted to sleep but I wanted to be up when the teenager woke up. James shrugged.

"Whatever," I went back to just staring at the ground probably thing deeply about something. I turned my attention to the boy. How hard did I hit him to keep him out this long? I wanted to just splash water on him to get him up but then he would think we were attacking and not give us a chance to talk.

As time went by my eyelids began to get heavier. I tried to ignore it at first but it was no use. They just kept getting heavier and heavier. Soon they were completely closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was awake. I was conscience but my eyes were closed. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to stay where I was and not worry about my sister, James, or the shape-shifter. I just want to stay right here in my nice, soft….wait, soft?

My eyes opened instantly and I looked below me. I was sitting up on a bed of my room. _But how did I…? _My thoughts suddenly turned to James and I began to wonder if he had something to do with this. As if on cue I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Luna, you awake?" It was James.

"Uh, yeah. Come in." James opened the door and came in. I noticed a tray of food in his hands as he came closer to the bed. He set it down on the desk beside the bed.

"Got you dinner,"

"Dinner?" I asked puzzled. I looked to the window. The sun was showing its last bits of orange in the sky and night was making its way across the entire sky.

"Was I asleep that long?" I asked James. He nodded. "And did you move me to my bed?" James nodded again.

"You looked really uncomfortable in the chair so I moved you," Well that was really sweet of him. Then at that moment I thought of the shape-shifter.

"What about that kid?"

"Lucas," James said suddenly.

"What?"

"Lucas is his name. Don't worry he's downstairs eating dinner. He promised to talk things through with us." James smiled and I just stared at him. How could he so easily believe that teenager? The one that tried to kill me. Then James began walking to the bedroom door.

"Eat up," he said. "We'll meet you down stairs." He opened, stepped out, and then closed the door. I stayed in my bed for a moment then reached for my food. I began to chow down.

After the meal I headed down to the dinning room like James had said. To my surprise Lucas and James were sitting at a table talking and _laughing._ To try and stop my curiosity of what they were laughing about I began to observe Lucas. He looked cleaner, not as much dirt on his body; he must have taken a shower. His hair was clean as well and combed neat. Though he wore the same poor clothes Lucas looked better than before. At that moment James spotted me.

"Luna!" He called out. Lucas turned too looked at me. He didn't look angry but I kept my guard up just in case. I walked over to their table and sat down next to James and across from Lucas.

"Okay so what is it you want to talk about?" Lucas asked us.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I did to your clan," I told him. When he didn't say anything I continued talking. "I know now that what I did was wrong and you have every right to hold a grudge against me."

When I finished Lucas had his head down and was staring at the table. There was a long silence and it was beginning to get uncomfortable. At last Lucas looked up and smiled a huge smile at me.

"I'm not mad at you," When he said that I couldn't help but show my shock. "I mean, I was at first but then your friend told me your parents kicked you and your sister out of the house and forced you to live on your own. And then your sister became ill and now you're on your search for a cure. If you ask me that's a horrible life already. You don't need some kid following you around trying to kill you."

I glared at James. He shrugged and whispered in my ear. "I thought it would get him off your back, looks like it worked, huh?" I pushed him away and then sighed. At least the kid wasn't trying to kill me now. I looked toward Lucas who was smiling at me.

"So we're even now?" I asked. He nodded. I was about to get up and head to my room to wash up but then I sensed something. Two people. Two people with amazing power. Then…

"Get down!" I yelled to the boys. Suddenly a wall of the inn blew into a thousand pieces of wood. Before I could even move I felt something wrap around me. I opened my eyes, which were closed to protect them from all the wood, to find not only me but James and Lucas tied up in rope. We all struggled to get free when I noticed my sword was missing and James's as well.

"Looking for these?" I looked above me, since I was sitting on the ground, to find two people about the same age as me. A boy and a girl who looked almost completely identical, twins probably. The boy held my sword in his hands and the girl had James's.

"Who are you?" James shouted out.

"Aaron and Ami," They answered in unison. "And we're that boy's owners." They pointed to Lucas who was still struggling with the ropes. I looked back up to the twins.

"What do you want with us?" I asked through my teeth. They smiled at the exact same time.

"Questions can wait till later," With that they began dragging all three of us out of the inn. The rope must have been enchanted somehow. Lucas surely would have changed into something by now unless he was part of the plan. Could he have been? I looked up at the twins again and wondered what exactly did they mean by being Lucas's owners.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long with this update! My computer failed on me and then I got writer's block. Then to top it off I have like three school projects to do. Oh well, here's chapter four. And I own nothing!

* * *

I awoke in a daze

I awoke in a daze. I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes working straight. When my eye sight was normal again I began to check my surroundings.

I was probably in a basement. The walks were mostly dirty brown but there was some white paint already peeling off. The ceiling was covered with pipes that were dripping water every second. I tried to take a look at the other side of the room but my body disobeyed. I looked down to find myself tied all around the body.

"Mmmph mph mm?"

_What the heck?_ I can't talk either? Oh god, I feel so weak right now. I heard something shifting behind me.

"So you're awake?" My head snapped up when I recognized the voice. It was James. So many questions ran through my mind at that moment. What happened after I passed out? Where were we? Where's Lucas? And why can James talk and I can't?

"Mmph?"

_James?_

"Yeah, it's me,"

"Mmph mmph mph?"

_Where are you?_

"Behind you tied up just the same." Our conversation went through my head again and then I realized something, James could understand what I saying? Well, he never was normal might as well go with it.

"Mph mmph mmm?"

_Where are we?_

"I don't know," James said. "I was knocked out just like you. I woke up just a few minutes before you."

If James was knocked out too then he probably didn't know the answers to the rest of my questions. Moments went by and I began to grow impatient just sitting on the floor with my mouth covered up.

"This is your entire fault," James said suddenly. I tried to turn my head to him but failed. James went on.

"I was just a treasure hunter until you came along. I could be living my life right now but no. I'm stuck tied up with you in a basement."

_Oh, quit your whining. _

"Mmmph mmm mmph?"

_What was your oh so special life then, huh?_

After a moment I thought James wasn't going to answer me but then I heard a sigh and James began to tell his story.

"I started out as a swordsman searching for a certain sword," James began. ""Years passed and I never found it, not even a lead. I met many people on the road and they all said the same thing "Give up on the sword. It ain't worth it." So I guess I did. I continued traveling, searching, not for the sword but for other valuable treasures making me a treasure hunter."

I thought the story over an over again in my head. One question kept popping up. How did all this connect to James's brother, Gourry? I decided to ask.

"Mph mmm mmpph?"

_Why are you after your brother?_

"Ha, you would like to know that wouldn't you?"

"Mmm mph,"

I'm not going to translate that for the sake of our younger readers. James remained quiet after that and a plan began forming in my head. I closed my eyes and the image of my hands appeared. I concentrated harder and the image of my hands burst into flames. Back in reality I could feel my hands beginning to burn. I felt the burn on move onto the rope that held me and soon I was free when the rope burned away.

I quickly got up and removed the cloth that was covering my mouth. I turned around to find James sitting against a basement wall tied up and staring amazed at me. I smiled a little. James shook his head to get rid of the shock.

"Why couldn't you do that before?" he asked.

"Hey! I wasn't born with huge amount of magic like my sister, okay. At least I got out now do you want my help or not."

James bowed his head. "Yes please," he mocked lightly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I bent down and began to untie James.

"Why don't you use magic?" he asked.

"I need my strength if we're going to run into those twins," James nodded as he got up when I got all the ropes off. I turned towards the only door of the room and walked over to it.

"We need to find our swords," I explained to James when I felt him right behind me. I opened the door and took a peak outside. Outside there was a flight of stairs. I walked out and began to climb them.

"How are we going to find them?" James asked following behind me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head to him.

"I was thinking we could split up and meet later," James made a face.

"And what if I get caught, hmm?" he asked, his voice rising slightly. "I can't defend myself!"

I turned my head back to the front when we reached the top of stairs and were in front of another door. I shrugged my shoulders at James's question. I bit back a smile when I could feel James getting more annoyed.

When my hand went for the doorknob it began turning. I began to freak out slightly. James must have seen it too because he stared running down the stairs toward the basement. I planned to follow him but it was too late. The door opened and there standing outside was Lucas.

I could tell right away that it was him but he seemed different. There were lines under his eyes and his skin looked old and baggy. His back was hunched, his hair had gray in it, and the youth in his eyes were gone. I brought my hand to the side of his face.

"What happened to you Lucas?"

The older looking Lucas swatted my hand away from his face. I heard James walk back up the stairs as Lucas gave us a glare. "What are you two still doing here?" he asked, pointing a bony finger at us.

"Sorry for not keeping up with your schedule," James said sarcastically. Lucas shook his head.

"You have to get out now. Those evil twins will be coming soon."

"We need our swords," I explained to him. Lucas turned with his back facing us and pointed into the hallway.

"Go down here and take the last left door. You'll find your swords." He turned back to us.

"How can we trust you though?" I asked him. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"Fine, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to," Lucas moved passed us and went down to the basement door. When he disappeared behind it James ran in front of me.

"Hey!" I called running after him. "What do you think your doing?" I asked him once we were side by side.

"It may be a trap but it's the only lead we've got to get an advantage here," James explained. I smiled a little when I realized that James had a point. We finally made it to the end of the hallway and right away noticed the door Lucas mentioned.

James took a hold of the knob and slowly turned it. When the door fully opened the first thing we saw were our swords hanging up in a glass case. We quickly ran over to the case. James clenched his hand into a fist and threw toward the glass. I covered my face with my arms when the case shattered into thousands of glass pieces. I moved my arms out of my way and saw James hold up both our swords with a stupid smile on his face.

"That was just plain idiotic," I told him.

"Yeah I know," he said and then added. "Don't you ever say thank you?"

Before I could say anything about his comment a voice echoed through out the room. "So you've escaped, have you?" It was two people, a boy and girl, speaking at the same time. Both James and I turned toward the door way to see Aaron and Ami standing side by side.

Their appearance was the opposite of Lucas's. They actually looked younger than we last saw them, if that was possible. The smile they gave us was full of young youth.

"So did that rotten, useless shape-shifter let you out?" They asked. Okay, so I guess Lucas wasn't working for them if they expected him to help us.

"Nope," James answered suddenly. He threw me my sword when he added: "We got out thanks to the Knight of Ceiphied." I caught my sword with one hand and smiled at the compliment.

For the first time ever I saw the twin's annoying grins disappear. They stared at us in disbelief. Their mouths hung open and they both pointed at me.

"You…you're the Knight of Ceiphied?" they both choked out. Before I could say anything James spoke up.

"The one and only!" he said proudly. I watched as Aaron and Ami's face went back to normal but this time the smile even bigger than before.

"We thought you were powerful," They told me. "But we never expected this. This is even better."

Without warning, though I don't know why they'd give me one, the twins jumped at us. Aaron at me and Ami at James. I quickly unsheathed my sword and blocked Aaron's attack.

_Clang!_

I heard metal go against something hard. I thought it was James and Ami but then I looked closely at Aaron's hand. It was furry and at the end where the finger nails should be there were claws. My eyes widened. It was a tiger paw just like Lucas's. I blocked another one of Aaron's claw attacks.

_How was it possible that Aaron could shape-shift too? Wasn't Lucas the last of his kind?_ Back on the battle field I was backing up to block every one of Aaron's attacks. _No! I'm sure that Lucas is the last shape-shifter. But then if that's true than how can they transform too? _

Suddenly it came to me. Lucas getting old. The twins getting younger. The twins being able to transform just like Lucas. It all made sense. "They're leeches!" I yelled out to James.

"Huh?" I heard James yell out. The twins didn't seem to care for my outburst since they continued their attacks. I began to take control of the fight and began pushing Aaron back with every block.

"They suck the life out of beings and apparently they can suck out their power too," I lashed out at Aaron when I saw an opening. I got a cut on his arm but nothing that would completely stop him. I charged for another attack when I heard a scream of pain.

I stopped in mid-charge and turned toward the scream. I saw James on his knees with Ami holding up his face. She was sucking out his life and it was hurting him. Soon James's screams stopped and his sword was released from his grip, falling to the ground. I could see my travel companion slowly become old and weak. The grip on my sword tightened.

"Stop--!" I was cut off when Aaron slammed his body into me. I fell across the room, my back being the first to land on the ground. On the ground I turned to where James was and saw him lying on the floor as well. His eyes were gray and cold. His body didn't move. That's when I felt it.

It was a fire that burned through out my entire body. I felt energetic and alive at that instant. I quickly stood up and faced the twins standing in front of me. I lifted my sword so that the blade pointed to them. I could see around the blade a gray, white light. I suddenly knew what it was that I felt.

It was the power of Ceiphied.

* * *

So...was this good?great? I wasn't sure where this chapter was going. I didn't want it to be really slow but I also wanted to get all that information in there. I also realized that I was making Luna look weak so next chapter will be powerful! Oh, and to anyone who's wondering I'm planning on putting Naga in about two chapters from now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Back with a brand new chapter and guess who's in it!

* * *

I could feel the power within me grow at a fast rate

I could feel the power within me grow at a fast rate. My blade was now completely covered with a white, gray light.

"Look dear brother," Ami said excitedly. "It's the power we've been waiting for!"

She smiled wide enough so I could see her surprisingly white teeth. Her mouth of white teeth continued talking, "Soon it will be us who will feel that power,"

I went into a fighting stance and glared at the twins. "You will feel my power," I told them. "You'll feel it tear your body apart!" My voice was cold and full of hatred. I watched as their smiles dropped.

"Let's start with the one who killed James," My full attention moved toward Ami. She saw my glare and stepped back. She was shaking.

"Dear brother," She whimpered. "Her eyes…her eyes they're" She didn't finish her sentence. I didn't let her. I moved at a speed where I'm sure any normal humans would think I was flying. When I got close to Ami I brought my sword down her shoulder. It made a deep wound and stared bleeding. I took my sword back and moved, at a great speed, behind her. My sword hit her other shoulder. I went in front and gave her legs a deep cut causing her to fall to her knees.

I continued to attack her in that way. Attacking every part of her body but purposely missing any vital organs. I wanted her to suffer before dying. When she started speaking again her body was cut up and bleeding all over the place.

"Please," she begged. "Stop. Your friend." Ami turned her head toward James. "He's not dead. There's still some life in him. Please stop."

I stood before her. My eyes bore into her. "How do I get the rest of his life back?" I asked, preparing another attack. Ami's eyes went wide when she saw my sword rise.

"I can give it back to him! That or…" She stopped and bent her head down. I continued for her.

"That or this," I brought my sword through her body and pulled it out. Ami stopped breathing and fell to the ground. A blue aura surrounded her body. I watched as the blue aura moved from Ami to James's body. Soon after the aura disappeared James's eyes opened and he took a deep breath. I smiled a little and walked over to him. He looked up at me, smiled, and then frowned again.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He took one more looked at my entire body and then looked back at my face.

"Look at your hands," he ordered. I slowly brought my hands up. To my horror I saw my hands almost completely red. My blade as well. The blood on my hands began to drip down my arms. I put my hands back to my sides.

"What happened?" James asked again.

I opened my mouth to answer when I heard a male's laughter fill the room. James and I turned our heads toward Aaron. I watched as his entire body shook from laughter.

"Oh, Knight of Ceiphied. I must thank you." He said when his laughter subsided. "My sister was beginning to drag my down. With her out of the picture I can have all your power to myself!" Aaron began laughing again.

"Like hell you will!" James yelled. He quickly grabbed his sword, got to his feet, and threw the sword at Aaron. James smiled at his perfect shot.

Aaron chocked, and then coughed. He fell to his knees and kept his head down. "Ha, we make a pretty good team don't we?" James said smiling at me.

"Team?" I asked trying to hold back a big smile. "You've been out for most of the time." James waved my comment off.

"Well I killed the guy didn't I? You should really start thanking me."

"Oh, so you think I'm dead?" We turned toward Aaron again. He brought his head up and removed James's sword from his body. Aaron slowly but surely got to his feet.

"What?" James yelled out in surprise. "How can he still be alive? I got a direct shot!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Aaron asked. "I made the pledge of immortality."

"No!" Both James and I yelled at the same time.

"That's right!" The space behind Aaron began twisting and soon a figure appeared behind him. A monster. It looked like a lady. She had long curly blue hair and was wearing a white flowing dress. Her four green eyes stared at James and me.

"Damn it!" I took a step forward and fell to my knees.

"Luna! What's wrong?" James asked.

"I used more energy than I thought," I explained.

"Oh, how sad," The monster said sarcastically.

"James," I whispered. He put his ear by my face so he could hear. "You need to find he's pledge stone and destroy it."

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"I don't know just destroy anything you think could be it." James nodded and stood up. He turned around and quickly ran toward the door.

"Not so fast!" Aaron felled. He punched the ground and recited a spell I couldn't make out. The ground began to shake and then that walls around us began to crumble. The rook began to follow.

"Luna!" I heard James yell. I looked up and saw pieces of the ceiling falling down at me. I rolled out of the way. As soon as I could I got to my feet and ran clear out of the way as fast as I could. A piece of the building flew out and hit me on the head. I fell to the ground.

"This is sad for the Knight of Ceiphied," Aaron sad standing over me. "Sorry about your friend." I quickly turned my head toward James and saw him lying on the ground, a rock smashing him leg. He was alive at least that was good.

"Now let's get that power," As Aaron reached out toward me I tired to move away. My heart rate grew at an alarming rate.

"Freeze arrow!"

The spell got a direct hit on Aaron and froze him in a block of ice. My heart rate slowly went back to normal.

"HOHOHOHOHO!! Lina Inverse it is I, your greatest and most powerful rival!" I turned my head toward the voice and saw a woman a little older than me. I hardly tell she was a sorceress by her clothes.

"Yes! Naga the White Serpent has arrived!"

* * *

Yes! Naga has come! She will have a bigger role from now on. Oh, and the reason why Naga shouts out Lina Inverse will be explained in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I had some stuff to do, I got writer's block, and a bunch of plot bunnies kept coming but I promised myself I wouldn't start another story before finishing this one. Don't worry the next chapter will come soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. It belongs to its orginal creator. I do own James and Lucas though.**

* * *

"Naga the White Serpent?" I mumbled to myself. Aaron spun around to face the barely clothed sorceress. He shot a flare arrow at her. Naga easily dodged and threw out another freeze arrow. Aaron threw up a ballus wall.

"I don't have time to play with you," he told her darkly; his back was still facing me.

"Play? You obviously didn't hear me," Naga broke out into a loud voice again. "I am Lina Inverse's greatest and most powerful rival!"

"Lina Inverse? You better leave then before you really get on my nerves because there's no--"

"Naga wait!"

I don't know why I shouted out. For some reason I didn't want her to know who I was just yet. Then it hit me. I smiled as the plan began forming in my head. I stared at Naga.

"About that whole rival thing," I tried to make my voice as high as Lina's. "I'm not so sure anymore. I mean Aaron here has amazing power. He's much more powerful than your third-rate sorcery."

I could see Naga actually snap. She stared at me angrily then turned her gaze to Aaron. A spell began forming in her right hand.

"I'll show you third-rate," Naga lifted her hand in the air and threw out another ice-type spell. The spell was seemed stronger than the freeze arrow and Aaron took a direct hit. I quickly got myself up and moved out of their way. I then remembered James. I ran over to him and removed the boulder that was trapping him.

"You okay James?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just my leg that's hurt," he replied. He smiled to try reassuring me but it wasn't working.

"Look out!" Naga's voice yelled out. I automatically grabbed James and leaped to the right. The powerful blast of magic blew the ground I was previously standing at into pieces. Both James and I turned toward the monster that sent the attack.

"Don't forget me," she said raising her arm for another attack. Naga began chanting another spell but Aaron threw a fireball at her. It hit by Naga's feet causing her to jump and stop chanting. The monster caught my attention again when she shot another beam. I quickly ducked low enough for the attack to miss.

"I won't miss this time,"

The monster prepared another attack. I tried to reach for my sword but it was difficult while holding James. Then I heard the monster scream. I snapped my head up to see Lucas, his hands like paws of a bear and teeth as sharp as a shark's. I noticed that he looked younger than when I was him in the basement. I guess that when I killed Ami I gave some of his youth and power back. I smiled.

"Lucas!" I shouted. He looked over at us.

"What happened to you? I thought you were stronger than this."

"I have some extra luggage with me," I nodded my head to James. "What happened to the monster?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"I attacked her and she just disappeared. By the way, who'd she?"

One of Lucas's hands turned back into a human hand and he pointed to Naga who was still fighting Aaron.

"A friend of my sister,"

It was then that I felt the ground below begin to shake, it was faint but I could feel it. It came too fast. Before I could move the earth under my feet blew apart causing James and I to fly through the air. We both landed hard. James screamed in pain when his injured leg hit the ground. I got up as quickly as I could and stood over James.

"Hey are you all right?" I asked. His face was scrunched up in pain. When he spoke his voice was hoarse.

"Stop worrying about me," James sounded almost angry. "Just beat them, damn it!"

Without another word I nodded, took my sword, and went to face Aaron and the monster. I noticed that both were winning against Naga and Lucas. Lucas had turned into a hawk and took to the skies unfortunately though the monster could stay in the air as well. Aaron had gotten a few good hits on Naga and she seemed to get more tired every minute.

"Ah!" I cried as I charged toward Aaron with my sword ready to strike. He turned his gaze away from Naga to look at me.

"It's pointless!" He yelled when I brought my sword down. I only got a slash on his arm but it quickly healed itself. I continued to attack but Aaron moved fast enough so I couldn't land a serious blow and whenever I did get him the wounds healed themselves.

"I'm immortal remember?" He shot a fireball at me and I let my sword absorb the spell. Being the Knight of Ceiphied meant I had to be prepared for these kinds of attacks. I brought my sword up for another attack and brought it down quickly enough to get a good hit on his arm. Aaron's smile was quickly replaced with a frown. He screamed in pain as he clutched the arm I injured.

"What is this?" he seemed to be asking himself. "Why is it not healing?"

I didn't hesitate. I took another strike but Aaron had more energy than me and was able to move out of my way. He ran toward the monster that was still fighting Lucas. Her face was scratched.

"What happened?" he yelled to the monster. "How could you let this happen?"

"Lina," I recognized Naga's voice so I turned to her at the sound of my sister's name. "I have a plan. When I say go attack that annoying immortal brat."

I nodded my head. Lucas, who was still a hawk, swooped down to land another attack on the monster. She smacked Lucas away from as if he was a fly. I turned to see Naga was no longer next to me but in fact walking toward the monster.

"I've had enough of you two!" Naga threw a freeze arrow. I noticed that she attack low. The monster took the bait and defended her against the low aimed attack. Naga turned to me. "Lina now!"

I ran as fast as I could to Aaron. He didn't notice me until I was right behind him, my sword ready to strike him with all my strength. I only stopped when I heard a scream of pain. It wasn't the monster's, it was a male's voice. The voice was too high pitched to be James's so my attention went straight to Lucas. He was lying on the ground, unconscious and no longer a hawk. I suddenly felt a powerful blow to my gut. I looked down to see Aaron's fist connected with my stomach. I coughed up some spit before falling to the ground.

I didn't wait for Aaron to attack me again; I rolled across the ground to get as far away as possible from him. As soon as I got a good enough distance between us I grabbed my sword and got up. I stumbled a bit but managed to get on my feet. Spells being fired off could be heard so I guess Naga was fighting the monster. Aaron was running towards me at a pretty fast speed. I stood my ground.

"Naga!" I shouted. "Try your plan one more time!"

"All right!" I heard her shout to me.

Aaron came closer and I clenched my right hand (the one that wasn't holding my sword) into a fist. I brought back and then swung it forward, slugging him hard right on the face. I must have used more strength then I realized because Aaron fell back about two yards.

When I turned to Naga I saw her send her low aimed ice attack. I was amazed the monster took the bait again and blocked the attack. As the monster threw up a ballus wall to defend her I threw my sword into the air and toward the monster. A smiled came on my face when the sword got closer to my target but that smile soon faded when the monster made a sharp turn and swatted off my sword. My sword fell to the ground with a thud.

"The same plan twice?" the monster seemed to be smirking. "You humans are truly pathetic."

What happened next took us all by surprise. A sword (definitely not mine) seemed to come out of no where and strike the monster right in the face. The monster screamed before throwing the sword to the ground. Her face began cracking and falling apart.

She was wearing a mask this whole time? I asked myself. Could that have been the pledge of immortality?

My answer came when I heard Aaron scream in agony. He clutched his face as if someone had cut is open. He began clawing at his face as the screams got louder. I looked away before it got any worse. I only looked back when the screaming stopped and I was Aaron lying on the floor dead. I looked at the sky, the monster was gone too. Naga walked to my side.

"Whose sword was that?" she asked. I smiled and turned my head to James. He was smiling in triumph and then gave me thumbs up.

I looked to see Lucas. He was still unconscious but a green aura surrounded him. Within moments Lucas was back to his young self. I felt relived and completely tired.

"Hey Naga?" I asked, turning my head back to her. "Do you know healing spells?"

"Of course,"

"Good,"

I closed my eyes and lied on the ground. I let my tiredness overcome me and soon my world went black.

I deserved a good rest.


End file.
